School's Out
by Shini-Imp
Summary: It's Heero and Duo's mission to protect the school from OZ. Can they do it? (songfic)


Okay this is my first Songfic. Enjoy! ^.^  
  
Note: Everything in "(" and ")" are the song lyics to "School's Out" by Alice Cooper.   
=======================================  
Heero kneeled ontop of his gundam, Wing Zero, preparing for a new mission. He was clad in his usual outfit of a green tanktop and a pair of black, spandex shorts. In his right hand he held a wrench of some sort.   
  
"Do we have to go?" Duo would ask, walking into the carrier and leaning against the door, his chestnut braid swinging over to rest on his shoulder. He looked pretty hot, dressed in nearly all black with the sun beating down on his skin.   
  
(Well we got no choice)   
  
Heero only nodded, returning to his Gundam, which he was repairing. Outside were the noises of children getting out of school.   
  
(All the girls and boys)   
  
The two pilots could hear various screams and joyious cries.   
  
(Makin all that noise)   
  
Duo would then close his violet-cobalt hues slowly, sighing quietly. "Oz is making new MS..."   
  
('Cause they found new toys)  
  
The 'perfect soldier' would only nod, bringing up a slightly built arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead.   
  
Seeing that his partner wasn't objecting to small talk before his mission, Duo continued on. "I just wish Romefellar would do something about it..."  
  
(Well we can't salute ya)  
  
"Hn." Was Heero's response as he put the tool back in it's proper place, shutting the panel on his Man Machine. "Duo...what time is it?"   
  
He took a quick glance at the clock on the wall nearby. "A quarter to four...Why?"  
  
(Can't find a flag)  
  
Heero went to his Gundam's pit, mumbling something about Relena before he disappeared inside. Duo grinned mischievously, "Ohhh yeahh...Your girlfriend has that meeting today, huh?"   
  
(If that don't suit ya)  
  
"Duo no baka..." Heero would mutter before climbing out of the cockpit, glaring at Duo, who was so used to it by then that it didn't even faze him.   
  
(That's a drag)  
  
***  
  
Heero would slam Wing Gundam into the opposing mobile suit, before turning slightly and drawing his beam saber, which was glowing a neon green. It looked like he was defending something behind him....A building of some sort....  
  
(School's out for summer)  
  
Suddenly, a MS came from behind, taking a rifle and shooting Wing from behind. The Gundam turned, it's eerie, neon eyes seeming to glare at it.   
  
From behind, Deathscythe swung down with it's thermo-scythe, cutting it in half. "I got your back, buddy."  
  
(School's out forever)  
  
Buttons blinked and sounds went off in Heero's cockpit. "K`so..." He muttered, before turning again to finish off the other MS.   
  
More of the enemy came, surrounding the Gundam. They all fired at once, causing Wing to stumble back...Nearly stepping on the building.   
  
(No more pencils)  
  
"Mission objective: Protect the School..." Heero said calmly, before shooting his Beam Rifle at the enemy, causing several of the MS to go down.   
  
"Well duh, Heero!" Duo yelled out in frustration as he was shot from behind, causing him to jerk forward in his seat.   
  
(No more books)  
  
Several of the students inside were nearly pressed up against the windows, trying to watch the fight that was going on outside. "Yeahh! Go Gundams!!" The teacher just sighed, rubbing at his temples lightly.   
  
(No more teacher's dirty looks)  
  
A different MS with a beam saber came from above, attempting to slash at the Gundam. Heero blocked it with his own green saber, sparks flying everywhere. "I will defeat you..." He said, before taking the beam rifle, shooting the MS in the midsection.  
  
(And we got no principles)  
  
Heero would tilt his head back, laughing semi-hysterically...before returning to normal. "Two more to go.."   
  
Duo shook his head upon hearing the insane laughter over the comm. "Man, he just creeps me out..."   
  
(And we got no innocence)  
  
A man inside of the MS, an OZ soldier no doubt, was smirking, pressing several buttons. "Alright, bring it in."  
  
(We can't even think of a word that rhymes)  
  
From the sky dropped a Vulkan Beam Cannon...Right inbetween the two MS. They both picked it up, and aimed for the Gundams...  
  
(School's out for summer)  
  
Heero uttered a foul word, before bracing his Gundam for the attack, standing infront of the school.   
  
Duo did the same, trying to cover up the school the best he could with Deathscythe...  
  
(School's out forever)  
  
The students screamed and yelled, noticing what was about to happen. Most were trying to get to a safe place, like under their desks...  
  
(School's been blown to pieces)  
  
After the cannon shot...There was nothing left of the school...But it's ashy remains...Bent steel and broken glass that had managed to survive the shot.   
  
(No more pencils   
No more books )  
  
The Gundams were sprawled out near the school...Most of the paint blasted off...  
  
(No more teacher's dirty looks)  
  
Duo moaned quietly, sitting up in his seat. He blinked, looking at the screen. "...."   
  
(Out for summer  
Out till fall)  
  
Slowly, Wing stood up, picking up a mass of the school to see if there were any survivors. "...I don't see anyone, Duo."   
  
(We might not go back at all)  
  
Deathscythe stood also, walking over to the rubble. "There...There's got to be someone, Heero!"  
  
(School's out forever)  
  
The cockpit of Deathscythe opened up, and Duo soon came out, rushing over to the debris. "Come on, lift some of this stuff up with Wing!" He yelled as he digged with his bare hands, looking for anything...Anyone...  
  
(School's out with fever )  
  
Heero growled, also climbing out of his Gundam. "Face it, Duo. No one could have survived that blast..." He pulled Duo from the mess, holding onto him by his shoulders.   
  
Duo shook himself free, his eyes welling up with tears. "We still have to look, Heero." He returned to the mess...His eyes widening when he saw a hand...  
  
"No...They're dead, Duo." Heero said, trying to stop him from pulling the body out. "We failed our mission..."  
  
(School's out completely)  
  
=======================================  
Yeah I know, this must be a sucky ending ^-^; Maybe there will be a sequel to this songfic... 


End file.
